The DSBM
by The-Ultima
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand have kidnapped all but Marth, Roy, Mewtwo, and Pikachu to resurrect the Dark Smash Bros. Can they, and Bob save them? It's my first fic, so please R&R!!! ^-^ *Chapter 5 up!!!*
1. It Begins (The only name I could think o...

The DSBM  
  
By: TheUltima  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But if I did, I'd rule the world!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
  
  
One day, all the smashers but, Marth, Roy, Mewtwo, and Pikachu were sitting in the lounge watching them fight on the TV when it happened. BOOM!!! Master Hand and Crazy Hand blew up the wall "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Peach. "Come on Peach" said Zelda trying to calm Peach down. "Look it's just Master Hand and Crazy Hand." "Oh sorry" "Oh just shut the hell up!" yelled Crazy Hand  
  
"All of you, come with us, or else." Master Hand said "Or else what?" Ganondorf asked. Crazy Hand touched Ganondorf causing him to go crazy. Then Master Hand restored him. "Or that will happen." "Damn!" Ganondorf said. So as you know it everyone in the lounge but Link left. He wrote a note and put it on the table. Then he left.  
  
It was a match on Marth and Mewtwo vs. Roy and Pikachu 2 stock match. They were on Brainstar.  
  
"Ready?" Some mysterious person said. "GO!!!" Marth and Roy fought never giving up while Mewtwo and Pikachu battled. Mewtwo charged his shadow ball while Pikachu got a Ray gun. Mewto finished and Pikachu got the ray gun. Pikachu started firing like crazy. Mewtwo shielded himself. Soon Pikachu was out of bullets, so Mewtwo fired his shadow ball. Pikachu got hit and fell into the lava. It lost a life. Marth and Roy were still going at it. Roy Finally got a hit, and Marth countered. Marth ran to get a Laser sword. Now Marth started to beat Roy down. Pikachu came and thundered him. Mewtwo charged his shadow ball and hit Pikachu. Then he started to hurt Pikachu painfully, then threw it out. Pikachu was eliminated. Marth (laser sword less) and Roy got up and started fighting. Roy killed Marth. Mewtwo came and paralyzed Roy. Then, he charged up his shadow ball and killed Roy. Marth came back and saw that Mewtwo killed Roy. Then, Roy came back. Marth and Mewtwo double-teamed him. And Roy lost a life. Roy was eliminated.  
  
GAME  
  
After the fight, Marth said to Mewtow "Thanks for saving me from Pikachu." "No problem." Mewtwo replied. "We couldn't have won without you." Everyone walked into the lounge. "Shit" yelled Marth "Huh?" Roy said, "WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!?!?!?"  
  
  
  
Next chapter, Marth, Roy, Pikachu, and Mewtwo find out what happened and a mysterious person comes.  
  
  
  
If this is bad so far please TELL MEE!!! Oh and please R&R!!!! 


	2. The Dude

The DSBM  
  
By: TheUltima  
  
Disclaimer: The only person I own is The dude… *sigh* I'll have to make due with that…  
  
  
  
There's going to be a change. Instead of Master Hand it's M Hand and instead of Crazy Hand it's C Hand. Got it?  
  
  
  
"M Hand, we only have 21 of the smashers, 5 are missing." C Hand reported. "What?" M Hand said, "We only ha" " I know that dammit!!! M Hand yelled. "Who are they!?!?" "By my calculations," C Hand went on "They are Marth, Roy, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Beep." "BBBBBEEEEEPPPP???" M Hand stuttered. "BEEP" C Hand repeated calmly. "Wwwell wwhy aren't yyyou ssssscared!?!?!?" M Hand tried to say. "Because," C Hand went on, "They won't have a chance against The Dark Smash Brothers." M Hand got a record player and played some evil music. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Hands laughed. "MWAHA HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
  
  
Now back to our heroes.  
  
  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu said. "What?" Marth and Roy asked "He says look, there's a note on the table." Mewtwo translated. Roy went to pick it up. "It says HELP! M Hand and C Hand have kidnapped us! We are heading east." He read. "Well, lets go!!!" Marth said.  
  
Hours later they were lost in the middle of nowhere. They heard the sound. The sound you would not normally hear. The terrible sound of… "Bounty hunters!!!" Mewtwo exclaimed. Soon they were surrounded. No escape. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled. "Shit" Mewtwo translated. Soon someone jumped into the scene. He was dressed in a white samurai suit. He had long thick black hair. The dude got out his smooth and shiny…Dare I say it…stick. "A GUY WITH A STICK IS SAPPOSTED TO SAVE OUR LIVES!?!?" Roy asked, "I think so." Marth told him.  
  
The Dude changed his stick to a sword. He started to beat the bounty hunters down. No contest. Wow "Roy said mouth wide open. "5 minuets flat" Mewtwo timed him. "Can we ask of you your name samurai?" "My name is…"  
  
Major cliffhanger.  
  
  
  
Please R&R or I won't tell you his name!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Behold My Power!!! 


	3. The Torturing Begins

1 The DSBM  
  
By: The Ultima  
  
Disclaimer…I don't have SSBM okay?!?!? I said it!  
  
Sorry for the wait!!! I was caught up destr… I mean in stuff!!! ^_^ Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Dude: Bob  
  
*Everyone falls down anime style*  
  
Marth: What???  
  
Bob: My name is Bob!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu  
  
Mewtwo: He says: Yeah, right, whatever…  
  
Bob: Hey, It's not my fault my parents named me that!  
  
Roy: Okay… Why are you here?  
  
Bob: To save the rest of the smashers.  
  
Marth: How do you know they were in trouble?  
  
Bob: I just know these things.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah right…let's go  
  
Roy: Yeah  
  
(Me: What's with the Yeah?)  
  
Bob: Wait! Don't go!  
  
Marth: Why shouldn't we?  
  
Bob: Because, it's getting dark…  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaaa…?  
  
Mewtwo: Andddd…?  
  
Bob: um…it's getting dark out and umm…I'm afraid of the dark…  
  
2 Marth: What?  
  
Bob: I SAID I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!!!!  
  
*Everyone falls down anime style…again*  
  
  
  
DK: Where are me?  
  
Mario: I don'ta knowa where MEA isa  
  
DK: Oh, okay!  
  
Peach: What an idiot…  
  
C Hand: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!!  
  
C Hand: Oh…Okay…  
  
3 M Hand: Enough! Bring in the entertainment!  
  
*Someone comes with a cart full of pies and puts them in the cage the smashers are in*  
  
*M Hand gets a pie and throws it at Ganondorf*  
  
Link: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf:…THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!! *gets a pie and throws it at Link*  
  
*Link ducks and the pie hits Zelda*  
  
4 Zelda: HEY!!! *Throws a pie at Dk*  
  
5 Me: Why???  
  
6 Zelda: Because he's stupid…  
  
Dk: HEY ME DID NOTHING!!! *Throws a pie at Peach*  
  
(And it goes on…)  
  
M Hand: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Mario: MAMA MEA!!! (Gets hit by a pie)  
  
C Hand: HEHEHEHE!!!!  
  
M Hand : Now it's time for mud!!!  
  
All of the smashers: Uh Oh…  
  
Me: … 


	4. Answers to questions and qustions to ans...

The DSBM  
  
By: THE ULTIMA  
  
Disclaimer: (OKAY!!! Now I will ask this once!!! Is this even needed?????) Oh yeah... I DON'T OWN SSBM!!! Um...I won't say it again! It hurts me so....  
  
  
  
*When we found our heroes (And Bob) They are in a motel. *  
  
Roy: So...Bob... Who are you?  
  
Bob: Well...I'm a smasher. I'm supposted to be the strongest until...  
  
Marth: Until what???  
  
Bob: Until you Marth...becomes the best fighter in the world!  
  
Marth: …  
  
Mewtwo: So Bob... How do you know this?  
  
Bob: Well...  
  
Anyway...  
  
*All the smashers are covered in Pie cream, mud, HOT soup, melted butter, molasses, glue, barbeque sauce, vomit, and jello*  
  
All the smashers except the Ice Climbers: IT'S HOT!!! IT'S HOT!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
The EVIL Hands: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Popo: It's a good thing we had these Freezies!!!  
  
Nana: Yeah! But...were still messy, sticky, tasty, nasty, and cold...  
  
Popo: I know...  
  
Back to the heroes....  
  
Bob: I'm not supposed to tell you until the next chapter!  
  
*Everyone falls down anime style*  
  
Marth: Then I do I become the strongest?  
  
Bob: Not supposed to tell you that either  
  
Roy: What will happen to us?  
  
Bob: That... I can tell you.  
  
Me: Pikachu is quiet huh?  
  
Roy: Better stay that way  
  
Me: ...  
  
Bob: You will be the servants/bodyguards of Marth  
  
Everyone except Marth: WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Bob: Because Marth is the chosen one.  
  
Marth: …  
  
Everyone except Marth: WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Bob: I don't know… Maybe Marth is the strongest here besides me  
  
Marth: …  
  
Everyone except Marth: This is SOOOO unfair!  
  
Bob: I'm supposed to teach everyone but Marth in the next chapter.  
  
Marth: AWWWW MAN!!!!  
  
Everyone except Marth: Now this is getting fair 


	5. Training...The DSB ARE BORN!!!

The DSBM  
  
By: THE ULTIMA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't ow…Oh Yeah! I said it in the last chapter  
  
(Well, I do need to get SOME action in this now…)  
  
Bob: Well, I guess it's time to teach you guys some moves! Oh yeah… and Marth… take a nap  
  
Marth: WHY??? I AM NOT A BABY!!!!  
  
Bob: You get stronger that way…  
  
Marth: OKAY!!! (Gets in his bed, and sucks his thumb)  
  
Roy: Okay, what do we do?  
  
Bob: You meditate  
  
Mewtwo: That's what I do best!  
  
Bob: (Gets his stick, and SMACKS everyone 1,000 times)  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!! PIKA PIKA PIKA PI!!!  
  
Mewtwo: OUCH!!!! WHERE IS ASH!!!  
  
Roy: To tell the truth, that didn't hurt. Why???  
  
Bob: You were meditating. Roy goes to the next lesson, and Pikachu and Mewtwo have to keep doing it.  
  
Roy: YAY!!!  
  
Bob: Put your hand out, Roy  
  
Roy: (Puts his hands out)  
  
Bob: (Puts his hands under Roy's) (Slaps Roy)  
  
Roy: HEY!!!  
  
Bob: We're playing slaps!  
  
Roy: Okay!  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Gannondorf was on a bed while the HANDS were doing…something on top of him…  
  
M Hand: Moo Moe Gwey Gwhy Fie Fi Tow (Repeats)  
  
C Hand: A E I O U AND SOMETIMES Y AND W!!! (Repeats)  
  
(W con be a vowel if you didn't know…SEE MOM!!! I GO TO SCHOOL!!!)  
  
Black clouds form over Gannondork, and form a form…  
  
Gannondorf! It looked just like him, but was black…  
  
M Hand: IT WORKED!!!  
  
C Hand: YAY!!!  
  
Both dance around… 


End file.
